Earned It
by ArdenTulips
Summary: Betrayal and infidelity in secret is still betrayal and infidelity. When the cat is away, will the mice come to play? A story of betrayal, heartbreaks, friendship, love and trust. Will you still be able to love the ones who hurt you the most?


Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are in love.

Troy is a CEO of a company named Bolton's Enterprise. The company was passed down to him by his father when he was just finishing college. He's charming wit and intelligence got most of the female population wrapped in his hands, he's gorgeous built is just an added bonus. Due to his undeniable charm, people also know him as a player. Rumors of being with women was on the daily news and paper, and for him it's nothing new, people talk whether you doing bad or good, and he's used to it. Since he was rich and famous, he constantly appears on the covers of magazines and during one of the magazine's launch, he met the love of his life, Gabriella Montez.

She's a model, a very famous and highly paid model infact. She started modeling when she was just 17 years old. Gabriella Montez, modeled for almost everyone, appeared on the spreads of almost every magazine known to man and woman. She's the women that men wants to be with and the lady, women wants to be. But for Troy, she was the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes upon on, however, her looks are not the only thing that attracted him. Her strong-willed personality and clever retorts are what made Troy more intrigued.

Controversies circles their relationship, and it pisses them off, but they know that it comes with the job. Rumors are always there. Rumors wherein they say Troy is cheating on Gabriella. Gabriella was aware of what she's getting herself into when Troy asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. She already talked to Troy about it a billion times. Troy confessed that he did have hook ups and some share of one night stands but that's in the past, way before he met and committed himself entirely to Gabriella and to her only. And she believe him.

Gabriella hesitantly sat on one of the stool that lay on the bar - Spectrum. It's a bar where people come to have a good time and hear famous bands play, it's known to be one of the most famous places celebrities and well known people in the industry go to, therefore, the security is always on top notch.

She doesn't know why Troy insisted on coming there tonight, but having no reason to argue, she came along. It was the place where they first met.

Gabriella was out partying with her friends, celebrating the launch of the magazine she was featured in when Troy approached her and asked for her name. She can remember that moment like it was just yesterday when in reality it was almost 3 years ago.

"_Hey beautiful." A stranger approached Gabriella as she sat on the bar asking the bartender for another drink. _

_Gabriella turned to her right and was dazzled to see a gorgeous blue eyed boy "Uhm, hi."_

"_So what are you going here all alone?" the stranger asked as he also took a sit. _

_Gabriella planned on ignoring the blue eyed man but somehow her mouth betrayed her, "Actually, I'm not alone. I'm here with some friends."_

"_I'm Troy." He blurted as he stretched his arm out, Gabriella raised an eyebrow and hesitantly shook Troy's hand. "Gabriella."_

"_So Gabriella, do you believe in love at first sight?" Gabriella gave Troy a strange look and shook her head, "What? No." Then she turned away hoping that Troy would just leave. She let out a relieved sigh when she felt that he left. This is why she doesn't like going to bars, there are strangers who insists on talking to her and doesn't get the hint when she wants them to leave. _

"_How about at second sight?" Just then Troy reappeared, and Gabriella let out a giggle. It was one of the most cliche and corniest line Gabriella heard but it was the words that started it all. _

"Hey, you okay?"

Gabriella snapped out of the not so distant memory and came face to face with his boyfriend, "Uhm, yeah. I just remembered the first time we met."

Troy chuckled as he put an arm around her and pulled her closer, "I know. One of the happiest days of my life."

"Mine too."

Just then, it became silent, the lights went out, and the spotlight was on her. The music stopped playing and all she can now hear is the whispers coming from other people's mouths.

"Gabriella Montez, can you please come up here." a woman asked. Gabriella looked to her left and saw that Troy was gone. "What's going on?" the brunette asked as she walked over towards the stage. Her heart was pounding out of confusion and nerves and in addition Troy was nowhere to be found.

"Calm down, Gabriella" the woman said.

"What's happening? Where's - " Gabriella whispered but was cut short when she heard the piano came to life.

She looked over and saw the man of her dreams playing the piano while he sang their song.

_When your looks don't work like they used to before__  
__And I can't sweep you off of your feet__  
__Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love__  
__Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

Gabriella's eyes was automatically filled with tears and her hands flew to her mouth. She doesn't know what's going on still but when she saw Troy playing that piano, love filled her veins. She rarely get to see this side of Troy. Usually, it's the more playful side that Troy showcases, but tonight, Gabriella can only see the truth from his eyes up to the words he sings.

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

Troy ended the song, and stood to close the distance between him and Gabriella. He wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her forhead.

"Gabriella Montez, baby," He began as he tucked a strand behind her ears, "I love you. You make me the happiest man alive and I wouldn't trade you for the world. The first time me eyes set on you, the first thing that came in to my mind is that, 'Damn! I need to know her name.'" He chuckled,

"What are you doing, Troy?" Gabriella managed to ask with a slight quiver on her voice.

Troy just cupped her face and continued, "I love everything about you. From the way you drink teas at night before you sleep and the mumbles you say when you're already asleep to the way your hands fit in mine like they're made just for me." With that he laced their fingers together and kissed her hands, "Baby, I just can't imagine my life without you, I want to sleep with you next to me and wake up to your morning kisses. Baby, I won't make this any longer." Troy confessed as he kneeled on one of his knee and pulled out a small box that contains a diamond ring.

Gabriella couldn't stop her tears from flowing and her hands once again flew to her mouth as Troy grabbed her left hand and asked, "Will you marry me?" Gabriella couldn't help but embrace Troy as she continued saying, "Yes! A million times yes."

Troy pulled out the ring from its box and slipped it into Gabriella's. Then, he stood up and twirled her around, completely oblivious to the crowd that erupted into cheers and whistles.

"I love you." Gabriella smiled as she pulled Troy into a kiss. "I love you too, mi amour."

* * *

On Friday's, Gabriella and her friends gather and meet up for lunch at The Maxon's. It was already a tradition.

"I still can't believe you're getting married!" her best friend squealed. Sharpay Evans-Baylor, a broadway star. She was the best friend Gabriella could ever dream of. She was always there to extend a helping hand and was ready to beat up bitches who mess with her and Gabriella. She was like Gabriella's sister from another mother. Sharpay married a chef, Zeke immidiately after college. She said that she doesn't want to wait any longer for her to be Mrs. Baylor and Gabriella didn't argue since then.

"I know!" Gabriella giggled as she once again looked over her ring.

"So babe, when are you going to start the wedding planning? I can't believe you're going to be wife to someone" her other friend, Tayor McKessie asked. Taylor is a resident at Sta. Barbara's Hospital. She met Taylor when Gabriella was transferred to East High during her sophomore year. Taylor was one of the few who came to her during her first day and for that she was entirely grateful.

"Not just someone but Troy's!" Sharpay said.

Gabriella gave out a small smile, "Maybe the week after next. Troy and I are still busy this coming week so yeah. "

Kriss West, Gabriella's friend from college whom she helped get into their little sorority, joined in "I'm so excited for you!"

Gabriella smiled at how supportive her friends are. "Don't forget tonight okay? We'll meet up with Troy and his buddies."

A chorus of "Of course and how could we forgets" filled Gabriella's ears.

* * *

"I can't believe you finally popped the question!" the man with a huge afro slapped Troy's back.

Troy looked from his laptop to his best friend, "I know. I still can't believe it either."

"Well, you better believe it buddy because you're going to be a married man. I thought you don't want to be tied down?" Chad exclaimed. Troy stood and walked over to the overlooking window, "I know man. It's all to surreal. It's all worth it. For Gabriella, I will do anything."

The door opened and walked in a blonde man, "Who is that I see? The man of the hour!" The man said as he and Troy exchanged man hugs. "Hey man, what's up?"

"I'm getting married." Troy repeated, "Oh guys, we still on for tonight right?"

"Hell yeah." Was Ryan and Chad's reply.

"Oh and before I forget, here are the papers you need to sign." Ryan chuckled as he place the papers on Troy's desk.

* * *

"Baby, I'm home!" Troy shouted as he entered their huge apartment. "I'm in the bedroom!" was Gabriella's reply.

Troy walked over to their bedroom and saw Gabriella over her make up table putting her earings, "Hey baby." He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Hey." Gabriella replied as she stood and kissed Troy. She wrapped her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby."

Gabriella pulled away but with the complains of Troy, "Hon, you need to get dressed. It's already 7:15 and we are supposed to meet them by 8."

Troy groaned and pulled Gabriella closer, "They can wait or better yet, we can ditch them and have our own celebration right here." He said as he peppered Gabriella's neck with kisses. Gabriella giggled and with all her strength managed to pull away, "But Troy, we already celebrated the night you asked."

"We can celebrate more."

"Go get ready Troy." She insisted as she pushed him to the bathroom.

Troy and Gabriella arrived 30 minutes late, due to Troy. He still insisted on staying after he showered but miraculously Gabriella finally convinced him.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella greeted as she approached the small group.

"Hey!"

"So sorry we're late. You know how Troy is. Wanted to stay in." Gabriella explained as she rolled her eyes.

They all chuckled, "We know."

"Where is he anyway?" Sharpay asked as she noticed that Gabriella was alone.

"He - " Gabriella began but what instantly cut off.

"I'm right here." Troy said as he snaked his arms around Gabriella. "So is everyone here?"

"Yup, everyone's here." Kriss smirked.

Troy looked at the owner of the voice and instantly tensed.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think? Should I continue? **


End file.
